Deseos de Año Nuevo
by Yunmoon
Summary: El objeto más importante de Hibari había sido robado y al parecer el culpable era Tsunayoshi. Dino se lamentó un poco, de no poder ayudar a su pobre hermanito. Shonen-ai. 1827


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece.

**Summary: **El objeto más importante de Hibari había sido robado y al parecer el culpable era Tsunayoshi. Dino se lamentó un poco, de no poder ayudar a su pobre hermanito.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

_Capítulo único_

**Deseos de Año Nuevo**

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Había sido una mañana tranquila, Tsuna despertó con una sonrisa, primero se preguntó que día era, pero luego cambió la pregunta.<p>

-¿Dónde esta Reborn?-.

Buscó con la mirada al pequeño infante, preguntándose donde demonios se habría metido, y no es que quisiera tenerlo cerca, simplemente que se había dado cuenta que entre más lejos estuviera Reborn algo muy malo, perverso, sádico y doloroso planeaba, realmente se imaginaba…

Que sería un mal día… y eso que era 31 de Diciembre.

Sin poder esperar más, Tsuna se levantó de la cama, para ser invierno hacía un día muy bueno afuera. Se quitó el pijama y tomando una toalla se dirigió al baño en calzoncillos, se tomó una ducha rápida y salió. Volvió a su cuarto y tomó lo primero que encontró, se coloco una camisa azul claro, unos pantalones negros y finalmente una sudadera azul fuerte, algo cayó de la sudadera y entonces…

Sudo frió.

-¡HIIII!-.

Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro con el objeto en ambas manos, deseo arrojarlo por la ventana o tal vez enterrarlo veinte metros bajo tierra.

Eso, no podía estar equivocado.

Sin duda… era eso…

Era eso que Hibari valoraba más que a su propia existencia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Alguna duda?-.

Todos se habían apartado de donde se encontraba Hibari, incluso Hayato, que era un poco idiota e insensible, notó que el prefecto no estaba en condiciones ni de respirar su mismo aire, sólo había algo que rondaba su cabeza, su cabeza y la de todos los presentes, ¿por qué tenían que hacer eso? Kyoko, sonriendo como la primavera, alzó la mano y Reborn dirigió su mirada a ella, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿Entonces sólo tenemos que encontrar la cinta de Hibari-san y obtendremos un deseo para año nuevo? ¿Y tenemos tres horas?-.

-Así es Kyoko-.

Reborn sonrió al ver que el aura de Hibari se extendía más de lo que estaba, era un aura negra tan densa que era capaz de asustar hasta al propio Kusakabe, su mano derecha, su amigo más fiel y él que nunca había huido del prefecto.

Hasta ese día.

-Reborn-san… ¿No deberíamos esperar a el Decimo?-.

Reborn sonrió ante la mención de su Dame-estudiante. Dino, que también se encontraba participando en el juego sádico de Reborn, sudo frió y le deseo mucha suerte a su hermanito, sin duda suerte era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, porque sin duda esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ni siquiera un buen Año Nuevo.

-A eso iba, sucede, que esto es algo así como la casa de la mascota del otro equipo. Pero el otro equipo sólo tiene un participante-.

-Entonces…-.

Mukuro, que estaba a un lado de Chrome, que ni siquiera se atrevía a molestar a Hibari, comenzó a pensar y llegó a una conclusión.

-¿El otro equipo esta conformado únicamente por Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

Preguntó con burla y Reborn asintió, Gokudera se exaltó en ese momento.

-¡Yo tengo que estar en el equipo del Decimo!-.

-Hayato, no debes contradecir a Reborn-.

Dijo Bianchi, mostrando su rostro, ante eso Gokudera comenzó a sentirse mal y por ende a perder un poco la conciencia, pero fue sostenido apenas por Yamamoto, que lo ayudó colocándose el brazo del peliplata sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar contra Tsuna, pequeñín?-.

Fue la pregunta de Yamamoto, Reborn sonrió de nuevo.

-Porque Tsuna es el que tiene la cinta de Hibari-.

Gokudera estaba por reclamar, pero Reborn lo interrumpió enseguida.

-Recuerden que podrán obtener lo que deseen, desde un par de dulces…-.

Lambo se emociono ante la mención de su comida favorita y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, Kyoko sonrió al igual de Haru, podrían comprar tantos dulces como quisieran en el día de apreciación de ellas.

-… hasta obtener un puesto deseado-.

Gokudera abrió los ojos y se soltó de Yamamoto, por fin podría ser completamente la mano derecha de su querido y apreciado Decimo.

Pero Hibari… Hibari ya ni siquiera estaba ahí y nadie se había percatado de ello, bueno, sólo Kusakabe, Mukuro y el propio Reborn.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Fue sencillo.

Reborn convoco a todos muy temprano. ¿Quiénes todos? Primero que nada, fue el propio Hibari, diciéndole que él sabía donde se encontraba su cinta. Luego de llamar al personaje importante fue llamando a los otros.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, la banda de Mukuro conformada por Mukuro, Chrome, Ken y Chikusa; Dino y Romario, Lambo, Ryohei, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi e Irie, el último se había negado de inmediato, le daba un poco de miedo ese pequeño bebe, debía de admitir. Todos ellos fueron los elegidos para participar en la última tort- digo, regalo para Tsuna.

¿Cuál fue el juego de hoy?

Otra respuesta sencilla, Reborn les dijo que era una búsqueda del tesoro antes de año nuevo. Todo se trataba de encontrar la cinta de Hibari, el lugar de búsqueda sería todo Namimori, el tiempo de búsqueda sería tres horas y finalmente quien tenía la cinta era Tsuna. La única pista que les dio fue que la cinta se encontraba donde el castaño quisiera estar.

Iba a ser una búsqueda difícil.

Pero el premió ameritaba buscar tanto como pudieran, Reborn les había dicho que les cumpliría un deseo de año nuevo, el que ellos quisieran.

Hibari no estaba ahí para jugar, era obvio que deseaba más que nada en el mundo matar a Tsuna por haberle quitado la cinta. Por su parte, Mukuro sólo estaba ahí para divertirse, no había otra cosa, los demás tenían una razón similar a la de Mukuro, pero no tenían la intención que fuera una diversión sádica como lo deseaba el ilusionista.

Reborn sonrió una vez todos parecieron emocionarse.

-Bien, comiencen con la búsqueda del tesoro, a lo largo del día encontraran pistas acerca de la ubicación de Tsuna-.

Todos asintieron y salieron disparados por diferentes caminos. Reborn sonrió.

Si que iba a ser el ultimo juego divertido de ese año.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Grabado con letras doradas podía apreciarse claramente que decía: **Disciplina**. Tsuna sudaba y temblaba con terror. Junto a la cinta había caído una pequeña tarjeta, la nota decía: _Escóndete, si Hibari te encuentra va a matarte por robarle su cinta_. Tsuna no lo había dudado, había corrido a esconderse.

Ocultó en el pequeño lugar oscuro Tsuna se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos, entre sus manos se encontraba la cinta de Hibari.

Maldito Reborn… ¿Qué ni siquiera podía dejarlo en paz el último día del año?

Sólo deseaba llegar vivo para el 2012.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari se había despertado temprano, como todos los días, había tomado su ritual de limpieza y luego se había dirigido a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno ligero, su estomago en la mañana era sensible así que comía poco. Se preparo unas tostadas, algo de jugo y un poco de leche, cabía decir que era intolerante a la lactosa, así que la leche que tomaba era deslactosada y realmente no le gustaba esa leche.

Terminó de comer su desayuno y volvió a su alcoba a buscar su chaqueta, cuando la tomó se dio cuenta de algo, su cinta faltaba. Alzó la ceja al ver eso, dirigió su mirada a la cama, luego al suelo y camino hacia el closet, pero no encontró la dichosa cinta. Frunció el ceño, no era idiota y sabía que podía estar exagerando, pero algo le decía que realmente ahí no se encontraba su cinta, por si las dudas, siguió buscando su cinta, el himno de la escuela en sus oídos le hizo darse cuenta que tenía una llamada. Se acercó a la cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama y tomó el aparato y contesto la llamada.

-Bebé-.

_-Buen día, Hibari-._

-No tengo mucho tiempo, bebé, ¿dime qué es lo que necesitas?-.

_-¿Buscas algo, Hibari?-._

Hibari frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no respondió nada.

_-Yo sé donde se encuentra lo que buscas, te espero en las puertas de Namimori-chuu en diez minutos, nos vemos-._

Sin más el bebé terminó la llamada y Hibari cerró el celular, miró su departamento, alguien se había metido a su casa, de eso no había duda, y le habían quitado su cinta.

Iba a morder al herbívoro valiente hasta la muerte, por atreverse a quitarle su cinta.

Luego de eso se había dirigido al punto de encuentro que el bebé le había dicho. Había escuchado todo lo que el bebé decía, incluso ignoro el hecho de que ahí habían un montón de herbívoros, incluyendo a Rokudo Mukuro, sólo le interesaba su cinta. Finalmente escuchó el nombre del herbívoro que le había robado su cinta.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cosa que le sorprendió, si era sincero, ya que para él, Tsunayoshi era un herbívoro que no tenía huevos ni para saludarlo.

Comenzó en el lugar más obvio, la casa del herbívoro, entró por la ventana del cuarto del castaño y no dudo en reventar el cristal y entrar a la alcoba, dirigió su mirada por todas partes de la habitación, abrió cajones, buscó debajo de la cama, incluso removió las sabanas y abrió el armario, pero no encontró rastros del herbívoro. Buscó en el resto de las habitaciones, pero en esta ocasión no revolvió nada, no sentía la presencia de Tsunayoshi por ningún lado de la casa, de cierta forma cuando ese herbívoro estaba cerca Hibari podía sentirlo, y esta vez no sentía nada.

Salió de la casa del herbívoro y se encamino a la casa del resto de su pandilla, tenía que encontrarlo y morderlo hasta la muerte.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mukuro sonrió cuando vio a Hibari salir de casa de Tsuna sin rastros de haber encontrado al castaño, abrazó a Chrome con gentileza e hizo un ademán con la mano, Ken se acercó a Mukuro hasta ponerse a su lado y lo miró.

-¿Ya sabes donde se encuentra?-.

-¡Sí, Mukuro-sama!-.

Chikusa se mantenía a la lejanía, ese pequeño Vongola había sido astuto al esconderse en ese lugar, sin duda alguna nadie sospecharía.

-Bueno… veamos que lugares son el objetivo de Kyouya-kun y una vez se fastidie vamos por Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Chrome asintió ante lo dicho al igual que los chicos que se encontraban atrás, de cierta forma la chica lamentaba un poco que Tsuna fuera el objetivo de Kyouya y de Reborn, seguro lo hacían sufrir un montón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei llegaron a la casa de Tsuna al mismo tiempo. Yamamoto golpeo la puerta suavemente y Nana abrió con una sonrisa.

-¡Chicos! Tsu-kun no se encuentra…-.

-¿Podemos pasar un momento?-.

Pidió Yamamoto, Nana asintió y los dejó entrar a la casa. Gokudera corrió escaleras arriba junto con Ryohei, mientras que las chicas, los niños y Yamamoto se quedaban con Nana.

-He ido a levantarlo… Pero Tsu-kun ya no estaba y todo su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, mi bueno para nada hijo es todo un desastre-.

Las chicas y Yamamoto sonrieron con nerviosismo ante lo dicho, Ryohei y Gokudera bajaron a toda prisa y miraron a los otros.

-Parece ser que alguien ya estuvo aquí, es mejor ir a otros lugares-.

Todos asintieron, se despidieron de Nana y salieron de la casa rápidamente. Nana les miró con preocupación, luego escucho el timbre del teléfono sonar y se acercó al aparato.

-¿Si diga?-.

_-Soy yo… mamá…-._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino sonrió, bueno, ahora que ya sabía que Tsuna estaba en un lugar seguro tenía que asegurarse de que Hibari no lo encontrara o lo haría puré y realmente deseaba que su hermanito disfrutara la fiesta. Pero si era sincero, debía de aceptar que Tsuna se había escondido en un sitió que difícilmente podría ser descubierto por Hibari, por cualquiera.

-Jefe, ¿vamos a hacer algo por el momento?-.

-No, hasta que veamos que Hibari se acerca al escondite de Tsuna-.

Pero dudaba que eso pasara. Dino sonrió mientras continuaba bebiendo de su malteada de fresa y comiendo pastelillos, hacía un buen día, iba a ser un divertido fin de año y un buen comienzo de año, sólo esperaba que Hibari no encontrara a Tsuna.

-Me preguntó… ¿Qué planea exactamente Reborn con todo esto?-.

Descifrar lo que pensaba su ex tutor no era nada sencillo, pero sin duda no era nada bueno, Reborn nunca pensaba en ellos, Dino recordaba que el sicario siempre lo había tratado mal, muy mal. Mentirse sería decir que Reborn había sido amable con él, el sicario lo había entrenado muy bien y todo eso, pero jamás lo había tratado bien.

Recordar todo lo malo que le hizo… sería tener recuerdos por más de tres días, si que habían muchos recuerdos de las torturas inhumanas de Reborn.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, hasta que Romario entró de nuevo a su habitación y junto con él entraron dos individuos poco esperados.

Bianchi y Reborn.

-Ciaossu, Dame-Dino-.

-¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

El bebé sonrió de lado y luego bajo de los brazos de la chica hasta una mesa que se encontraba frente al rubio.

-He venido a pedirte ayuda-.

-¿Sobre que?-.

Preguntó desconfiado Dino, Bianchi a su espalda sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Se trata del deseo de Año Nuevo de esos dos mocosos… ¡Sólo se trata del amor!-.

Dino sonrió nervioso ante la explicación de la chica pelirrosa… o rojo, cualquiera fuera su color de cabello. Reborn sonrió ante lo dicho por Bianchi.

-Supongo que ya sabes donde está Tsuna-.

-Sí-.

Aceptó el rubio, era difícil engañar a Reborn, después de todo.

-Entonces, quiero que me ayudes… Últimamente Hibari ha sido un buen niño-.

Dino sintió un tic, Reborn estaba hablando de Hibari como si fuera un perro o algo así.

-Como puedo leer la mente…-.

Estaba mintiendo… ¡Con una sonrisa descarada! Seguramente sólo quería divertirse a cuestas de los otros.

-...Supe que el deseo de Hibari… es algo realmente sencillo… ¿Me ayudaras?-.

-Kufufufu~ Yo quiero ayudar-.

Tanto Reborn como Dino voltearon a la entrada. Mukuro apareció, solo, sin sus secuaces, se preguntaron si era una ilusión, pero Reborn sabía que no lo era, ese Mukuro era tan real como cualquiera en esa habitación. El pequeño arcobaleno sonrió.

-¿Por qué quisieras ayudar?-.

-Porque se lo que planeas. Yo tengo una mala relación con Kyouya-kun, sin duda alguna con esto podríamos empezar de nuevo-.

Y sonrió… tan falsamente como Reborn sonreía, Dino se lamento mucho el plan que estuviera teniendo Reborn y la suerte de su pequeño hermano… Ser el blanco de esos dos locos… pobrecito, ciertamente. Era claro que Reborn se divertía a haciendo infeliz a Tsuna y por alguna extraña razón, Mukuro parecía compartir la afición.

-Oh bueno, entonces gracias por la ayuda-.

Y ambos sonrieron sádicamente, de una forma tan oscura que la densa niebla que se arremolino entre los dos logro perturbar mucho a Dino. Sin duda no quería participar en algo que le decía iba a hacer triste a su pobre hermanito… ¡En año nuevo!

-Yo no…-.

-Ya estas dentro, Dame-Dino-.

-¿¡Y por qué me preguntas si de todas formas me vas a meter en todos tus planes! ?-.

Gritó, ligeramente enojado, ligeramente frustrado. Reborn simplemente sonrió.

-¿Todos ya sabemos donde esta Tsuna?-.

Preguntó Reborn, ignorando completamente a Dino, como si fuera raro. Los cinco que se encontraban dentro de la habitación, Reborn, Dino, Mukuro, Bianchi y Romario, asintieron.

-Está en casa de Hibari-.

Dijeron todos al unísono.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Había pasado más o menos una hora y media, pero aún no habían rastros de Tsuna, por el último mensaje que Reborn les había enviado, sabían que Tsuna se encontraba en la casa de uno de los participantes, así que los chicos se habían separado y habían comenzado a buscar en sus casas.

El primero en llegar a su casa fue Gokudera, busco por todos los escondites posibles y soltó un suspiro, su querido Decimo no había escogido su casa como escondite, fue triste, pero bueno, aviso a los otros por un mensaje que Tsuna no se encontraba en su casa.

Los siguientes en llegar a su casa fueron Kyoko y Ryohei, ambos buscaron por todas partes ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, pero después de buscar por veinte minutos se dieron por vencidos, era obvio que Tsuna no estaba en su casa, Kyoko mando el mensaje al resto de los chicos diciéndoles las malas noticias.

Haru fue la siguiente, pero ella simplemente preguntó a sus padres si habían visto a alguien, era imposible que Tsuna se escabullera en su casa, o el menos eso ella quería creer. Sus padres le dijeron que nadie había llegado a casa y por ende la castaña entendió que el chico no estaba en su hogar, mando un mensaje a los chicos.

El último en llegar a su hogar fue Yamamoto, y no porque estuviera lejos, simplemente que se entretuvo comprando un par de encargos para su padre. Para mala fortuna de él, tenía una casa un poco grande, con el restaurante de sushi, el dojo y la casa tuvo que buscar por un largo rato, pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Pero al final mando el mensaje diciendo que no estaba en su casa.

Todos decidieron finalmente ir a Kokuyo Land, era probable que Tsuna se hubiera ido a esconder ahí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Escuchó pasos, pasos de alguien acercándose a su escondite. Tsuna pensó que al ir a casa del prefecto nadie se atrevería a acercarse, es más, que nadie sabría donde vivía. Pero el castaño ya había estado en casa de Hibari. Hace un par de días Reborn le ofreció a Hibari una batalla, una batalla con Tsuna, Tsuna se vio peleando con el prefecto tan duro que al final ambos quedaron… muy agotados e inconscientes. Dino, que los había estado observando, los llevó a los dos a casa del pelinegro.

Así fue como Tsuna supo donde vivía Hibari.

En fin, al parecer su vida había llegado a su fin, miró la hora en su celular, eran las tres con cuarenta y tres minutos, sábado 31 de Diciembre, a pocas horas del año Nuevo.

Que triste, ni siquiera había llegado a los quince años.

Lloró internamente y deseo con todo su corazón que Hibari lo matara rápido y sin dolor, pero bien presentía que no sería así.

La puerta del armario de Hibari fue abierta y…

-¿Tsuna?-.

El castaño alzó el rosto y sonrió.

-¡Dino-san!-.

Saltó contra el rubio y se abrazó a él como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

-¡Pensé que era Hibari-san! ¡Estaba tan asustado!-.

Dino se sintió mal por lo que iba a hacer, pero en un movimiento limpió dejó inconsciente a Tsuna. Dos sujetos entraron en la pequeña habitación de Hibari, primero fue Reborn y luego fue Mukuro. El ilusionista miró con una sonrisa perversa a Tsuna y de la nada hizo aparecer su tridente.

-Bueno… que empiece el espectáculo-.

Declaro el peliazul mientras que de la nada hacía aparecer un… uniforme escolar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A dos horas y diez minutos del comienzo del juego, un mensaje llegó a todos.

_Tsuna ha sido encontrado. Quienes lean este mensaje han perdido._

Todos los que se encontraban en Kokuyo suspiraron en derrota, pero de todas formas Haru y Kyoko ingresaron al edificio destruido a ver a Chrome, los chicos se quedaron ahí para proteger a las chicas.

Hibari por su parte se encontraba en Namimori-chuu, frunció el ceño y se preguntó quien habría encontrado al pequeño herbívoro. Se levantó de la silla, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse alguien entró.

-Ciaossu, Hibari-.

-Bebé-.

-Tu cinta-.

Hibari atrapó el objeto que Reborn le arrojo y lo identifico como su cinta, sin hacerse esperar, se la colocó en su lugar correspondiente y luego miró a Reborn.

-¿Quién encontró al herbívoro?-.

-Tsuna no fue quien robo tu cinta, fui yo-.

Hibari sonrió.

-Eres demasiado valiente, bebé-.

-No fue sencillo, realmente sabes como ponerme retos, Hibari-.

Ambos sonrieron, pero Hibari dejó de hacerlo cuando escucho una risita porvenir de cierta parte de su salón, miró hacia la esquina y frunció el ceño.

-Rokudo Mukuro-.

-Kufufufu~ Kyouya-kun-.

De la nada Mukuro hizo aparecer una enorme caja, estaba envuelta con un papel naranja con toques navideños, Mukuro sonrió como burla y se acercó un poco a Hibari.

-Feliz Año Nuevo-.

Hibari no sonrió, ni un solo segundo, Reborn saltó a su escritorio y sonrió, un poco malicioso.

-Es un regalo de parte de Mukuro, Dino y yo-.

-¡A mi no me metan!-.

Escucho un grito afuera de su salón, ignorando un poco a los que se encontraban adentró salió y se encontró al caballo sentado a un lado de la puerta de recepción, alzó una ceja ante eso.

-¿Caballo?-.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-.

Declaró antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, esto le hacía presentir cosas malas. Reborn y Mukuro salieron poco después y ambos sonrieron.

-Nos vemos-.

Mukuro se detuvo y giró.

-No habrás tu regalo hasta que sea Año Nuevo, así te dará suerte-.

Declaro con una sonrisa y se fue, Hibari frunció el ceño y entró, miró el paquete, realmente le traía mala espina, lo mejor sería no abrirlo y desecharlo.

Kusakabe llegó unos minutos después y sonrió al ver que Kyouya había recuperado su cinta, hablaron de un par de cosas y finalmente Kusakabe se fue y le deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Hibari se quedó solo después de eso. Miró los documentos que tenía frente a él, realmente no eran documentos importantes, pero no tenía nada más que hacer y a él le daban igual todas esas fiestas en las que los herbívoros se reunían y hacían alboroto.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando menos lo notó ya eran las casi las nueve de la noche, miró el paquete y haciéndose el ciego salió de la recepción y lo dejó ahí, ya luego llamaría a algunos miembros del comité para deshacerse de eso.

No era como si fuera importante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dino seguía en un rincón, sentado sujetándose las piernas, con las rodillas juntas y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, Reborn sonreía, Romario tomaba de una taza de té y Nana se preocupo por el rubio y miró al sicario.

-¿Dino-kun se encuentra bien?-.

-No te preocupes, mamá, sólo que esta triste de que Tsuna no vaya a pasar el Año Nuevo con nosotros-.

-Oh, ya veo-.

Nana recordó la llamada de Tsuna, le había dicho que lo más probable es que no pudiera llegar a tiempo a la cena de fin de año.

Dino seguía en su autocastigo, no podía creer que hubiera cooperado con esos dos, pero era hacerlo él o que lo hiciera el psicópata de las ilusiones, y obvio que no deseaba que su hermanito fuera tocado por ese loco. Si no estaba mal su hermanito debería despertar en un par de horas más, unos minutos antes de las doce.

Más le valía a Hibari tratarlo bien.

Reborn sonrió al ver las muecas del rubio y luego miró al frente, para ese momento Mukuro debería de estar haciendo el último paso de su plan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chrome había preparado una comida para todos, había invitado a las chicas, pero ellas sólo le dieron un pastel y le desearon un buen fin de año y un feliz año nuevo. Ken estaba devorando todo a su paso mientras que Chikusa comía con calma, Mukuro le sonrió a la chica y se levantó un momento. Tomó su móvil y sonrió.

_Nuevo mensaje._

Comenzó a teclear y luego de terminar ancho la sonrisa.

_Cargando mensaje… Espere._

_Mensaje enviado._

Sonrió y cerró el celular y lo apagó, volvió con Chrome a la mesa improvisada y comenzó a disgustar la cena que ella había preparado, todo sabía muy bien.

Si que sería un divertido comenzó de año, sobre todo al saber que cierto líder mafioso no estaría muy contento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari corría por los pasillos de Namimori-chuu, abrió la puerta abruptamente y por si acaso checo el correo que le había llegado una vez más.

_Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo._

_No lo tires, si lo rompes nunca tendrás divertidos encuentros._

_Y Reborn perderá a su lindo estudiante._

No había duda, ahí dentro…

Miró el reloj de la pared, marcaba once con cincuenta y cinco minutos. El paquete comenzó a moverse y un poco expectante se acercó. Con lentitud jaló el lazo que sellaba el paquete y el moño cayó, abrió la caja y dentro…

-Uh… ¿Hibari-san?-.

Como si fuera un acto reflejó, Hibari estiro los brazos y sacó a Tsuna de la caja, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos, una vez afuera Tsuna y Hibari se miraron.

-Te dije que no jugaras con el bebé de esta forma-.

-Yo no… estaba jugando…-.

-Además… te dije que no te juntaras con Rokudo Mukuro-.

-Yo no he visto a Mukuro-.

-¿Qué hay con Dino?-.

-¿Qué debería de haber con Dino-san?-.

-Sales conmigo-.

Tsuna se sonrojó, si, salían, pero Hibari no lo hacía real, nunca estaban juntos, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que se veían en todas las vacaciones de invierno, Tsuna había tenido la esperanza de ver a Hibari en Navidad… pero no lo había visto.

De hecho, cuando tuvo la cinta de Hibari en las manos tuvo la esperanza de verlo.

Realmente estaba contento ahora, pero a la vez nervioso y un poco asustado.

-Pero… ¡Pero Hibari-san no me visito en todas las vacaciones!-.

Se cubrió la boca y fue entonces… fue entonces que Hibari observo su atuendo y volteo hacia otro lado.

-T-tu… tu ropa…-.

Tsuna alzó una ceja, ¿qué tenía su ropa? Luego… luego se dio cuenta que sus piernas se sentía demasiado libres y al mirar hacia sus piernas…

-¡HIIII!-.

Hibari se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre los hombros de Tsuna y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los botones, era un conjunto escolar muy atrevido. Una cortísima falda y una blusa que le llegaba arriba del ombligo.

-¡Yo no se como tengo esto! ¡Realmente no tengo idea!-.

-Ya… Ya no impo-…-.

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando en el exterior comenzó a escucharse demasiado ruido, Tsuna y Hibari voltearon a ver el reloj, marcaban las doce, y luego Tsuna se sonrojo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo… Hibari-san-.

-Feliz Año Nuevo-.

Dijo el pelinegro y se acercó a Tsuna, el castaño se sonrojo un poco más, y miró al pelinegro.

-¿Tu deseo se cumplió?-.

Preguntó el castaño, un poco tímido y nervioso, Hibari sonrió.

-Una parte… ahora falta la otra-.

Tsuna se sonrojó cuando sintió una mano en su cadera y los labios de Hibari sobre los suyos.

Pues el deseo de él si se había cumplido.

El deseo de Tsuna había sido que lo primero que viera en Año Nuevo fuera a Hibari.

Pero al parecer… todo iba a ser mejor de lo planeado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Lo deben de estar haciendo._

Fue el pensamiento de Reborn, Mukuro y Dino.

Por esa razón Dino no quería ayudar, desde que se entero que Tsuna y Hibari salían quería proteger a su hermanito de la perversión de las hormonas adolescentes de Hibari…

Pero al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bendito Año Nuevo.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Año Nuevo!<em>

_Realmente espero que este one-shot no se lo hayan esperado, porque lo hice como una súper sorpresa._

_Si alguien deseaba ver un poco de 1827 en dosis acarameladas, pues aquí esta!_

_Realmente fue algo de último minuto, como no podre hacer tres actualizaciones como pensaba, pues tuve que compensarlos con este one-shot 1827, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice escribiéndolo._

_¡Les deseo lo mejor en este año 2012! Que todos sus deseos se vuelvan realidad (al igual que Hibari y Tsuna)._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
